The Lady in Lace
by LoveIsTheMovement11
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Pebble Beach, California in search of a spirit killing drivers in the middle of the night, while Sam catches his eyes on a passing hunter. *I do not own Supernatural, just Kimberly*
1. Just Another Job

Chapter One: Just Another Job

"**There's my baby!" Dean yelled as he and Sam finally made it to his car.**

**Sam laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get in now so I can get some sleep. I'm tired!"**

**Kathleen, the police officer they met in Hibbing, Minnesota, could not drive them downtown, so she forced the boys to walk. Dean, excited to see his Impala again, tried wrapping his arms around it, saying, "It's okay. I'm here now."**

"**Uh… Dean? If you want a room, please go."**

**Dean stopped hugging his beloved and glared at Sam. "When a man doesn't see his car for a day, this is what he does!"**

**Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Okay, whatever you say."**

**Dean got in the car and started its engine. "Well, Sammy? Where to next?"**

**Sam grunted, "How many times have I told you not to call me Sammy? It's just Sam**."

"Fine then, **SAM**. Where to?" Dean pressed on the gas and slowly backed out of the parking lot.

"Well, there's been a little activity in Wisconsin. Couple haunted houses we can check out."

Dean made a buzzing noise. "No. How about somewhere that's nice… like Vegas or… Miami!"

"Actually," Sam said, "there _are _a couple cases in California."

"Ooh!" Dean squealed, "What's going on down there?"

"Well, there's this place called…" he rustled through some newspaper articles. "Here it is… Pebble Beach, in Monterey, and there's a supposed bad entity inside the Rialto Historic Museum."

"Okay," Dean said with thought, "what's going on with the Pebble Beach thing?"

"Twelve accidents in the past six months, all happening on the first and seventeenth of each month, the dead ones all being Caucasian brunettes, everyone else without a scratch. I really think we should check this out, Dean."

"For what? So I can get you a girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about, Dean? I don't need a girlfriend."

"Oh," Dean said, "I just thought that you wanted _that _specific case for a reason."

"No, I'm doing this to help people… not get laid!"

Dean chuckled. "Well, little brother… I might."

"Dean!"

"What? A guy can't have a desire to get laid?"

"Well, you can, but don't tell _me_!"

Dean turned the radio on and Metallica started blaring from the speakers. He started singing to the music off-key, making Sam decide to go to sleep.

"Wake me up when we get there," Sam yelled.

"**WHAT?**" Dean screamed.

Sam sighed, "Oh, never mind."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**"

Sam took off his jacket and bunched it up to make a pillow. He sat his head on it and slowly attempted to fall asleep to the sweet sounds of Dean's horrible singing and Metallica's "Enter Sandman" wailing from the speakers.


	2. Welcome to California

**Chapter Two: Welcome to California**

Sam woke up to the slamming of a car door. He jumped, then ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the time on Dean's radio- 11:13 a.m. Dean was nowhere in sight: not in the car, in the parking lot, or even at the group of good-looking college girls.

Sam opened his door and looked around at where he was. A younger man was walking by, looking like the stereotypical surfer: long, blonde hair with beach waves, tan, six-pack, surfboard. Sam stopped the man before he got away. "Excuse me, but my brother and I are taking a road trip and… I don't exactly know where we're at. Where are we, exactly?"

The surfer laughed, "You're in Pebble Beach, man!" He then ran off without giving any more information.

Sam looked at the diner where the car was parked. "He _would_ go to a place with pie."

He ran to the car and got his laptop and a folder of papers, then walked into the small diner and saw Dean eating at a table. "Look!" Dean yelled, "They got pie!"

Sam scoffed and sat with Dean. "Why didn't you wake me up when we got here?"

"You never told me to!"

"Yes, I did! You're just too stupid to turn the radio down!"

Dean kept shoveling pie in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he placed his fork on his plate. "We only have a few days before the seventeenth, so we should go check it out tonight. So what, exactly, are we looking for again?"

"There is a myth that there is a woman named Dona Maria del Carmen Baretto, and-"

"Was she Mexican?" Dean interrupted.

Sam blankly stared at him, then looked at his papers again. "Anyway, there is a myth that Dona Maria del Carmen Baretto owned much of the land here at Pebble Beach. Others say that since she's wearing a white dress, she might be the ghost of a jilted bride who was left standing at the altar. She always shows up on foggy nights and the survivors of the crashes call her the Lady in Lace, the one that spared their lives."

"We should look her up," Dean said, "and see if she was ever married."

"I already did that. She was married in 1975, divorced in 1978, then was expected to be married in 1986. On the day of her wedding, she was nowhere to be found and hasn't been ever since."

"Well then, she's the ghost killing everyone, right?"

"I don't know. As of right now, records say she's alive, so I couldn't tell you if she was ever found in the past 20 years."

Dean threw his fork onto the table. "Godammit!"

"I know it sounds bad, but we'll find where she is. It might not even _be_ her for all we know."

Dean picked up his fork, quickly looked at Sam, then went straight to his pie. With a full mouth, he said, "Okay, we'll go look tonight?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, "after it gets dark, when no one is around."


	3. Sam Pulls an Oops!

**Chapter Three: Sam Pulls an "Oops!"**

Late into the night, Sam and Dean drove to the beach, and, just like Sam said, no one was around. They quietly got out of the car and went straight for the trunk. Dean opened it and they got out what they thought they would need: sawed-offs, salt rounds, and two flashlights. Dean threw a sawed-off, a few salt rounds, and a flashlight to Sam. The salt rounds fell to the sand as Sam caught the gun and flashlight. He turned the flashlight on and found all the salt rounds.

"You wanna split up?" Dean asked.

"We'll cover more ground that way."

Dean thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll look over by Pescadero Point. You look over there, and call me if you need anything, alright?"

"You got it."

Dean started to walk away, but turned around and said, "Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, you too," Sam replied as he and Dean parted. Sam lowered his gun as he searched the area for anything suspicious. His feet were sinking into the sand, seeing as his shoes weren't exactly beach approved. The wind started to blow hard and a rustling sound came from the tops of the palm trees. Sam started to get cautious of the area, thinking that the Lady in Lace was close; he raised his gun with warning.

He looked behind a rock and saw a dark figure standing still, nothing else.

"Hello?" he called. She turned to Sam. She seemed like a dark figure still, but he saw one thing: green eyes.

He started to walk closer to the figure, but then the figure began to walk to Sam. Sam panicked and shot his gun. The figure dropped to the ground, which made Sam realize that the figure was a person. He dropped his gun and ran over to the woman, who was laying on the ground.

"Oh, my God," he whispered, "Are you okay?"

The woman whimpered in pain, but took a deep breath and replied, "I've gotten those a few times, but I'll be fine."

Sam held out his hand and helped the woman up. She grabbed her stomach, where Sam shot her. "Man, those salt rounds hurt like a bitch!"

He laughed. "You're a hunter, too?"

"That's what I'm here for! Well… that's what me and my _dad_ are here for."

"I'm Sam," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She took the offer and shook his hand. "Kimberly."

Sam's cell phone started to ring. He dropped his gun and flashlight and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Hello?" he said when he answered.

Dean sounded very worried. "Did you kill the Lady in Lace?"

"No. I accidentally shot a woman."

"A real woman?"

"Yes, Dean, but she's okay."

Dean cackled. "Wow, Sammy. **THIS **is why you don't get the ladies!"

"Oh, shut up. Just meet me at the car; I'm gonna bandage her up."

"You're being serious. You shot her!" Dean hooted as Sam hung up on him.

Sam looked at Kimberly. "You wanna come to my car? I think that should be cleaned up."

"Yeah, sure! It's the least you can do after shooting me," she joshed.

They both chuckled as Sam led Kimberly to the Impala. He opened the trunk and found the first-aid kit. He gave the kit to Kimberly. "I think you'd like to do this yourself, right?"

"Of course, Sam! I just met you, so seeing me half-naked would be a little awkward." Kimberly smiled and started walking to her car, a 1967 Ford Mustang.

Dean finally got to the car and saw Kimberly's Mustang. "Whose is that?"

Sam looked at him. "Kimberly's."

"Who's Kimberly?"

"The girl I… well… yeah. She's a hunter, too. Maybe she can help us out sometime."

Dean had a look of anger on his face. He seemed to quickly become furious. "You told this girl… Kimberly… that we were hunters."

"No. After I shot her, she knew they were salt rounds, and when I asked if she was a hunter, she said her and her dad were. I didn't say anything, Dean." Sam turned and saw Kimberly walking back to the Impala. "Okay, Dean, just shut up about the whole shooting thing until Kimberly leaves."

"Okay, fine!"

Kimberly walked over to Sam and handed him the first-aid kit. "Thanks, Sam."

Before Sam could reply, Dean pushed him out of the way and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Dean. And you're Kimberly?"

Kimberly nodded her head and waved at him. Sam walked over to Kimberly and said, "If you ever need anything, here's my number." He gave Kimberly a piece of paper with his name and number on it. "Anything at all, any time."

She took the paper and put it in her pocket. "Thank you, Sam. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"I'll see you guys later." Both the guys smiled and waved at her as she got in her Mustang and drove off.

Dean glared at Sam. "For once, you get the hot girl, while I'm looking for what this thing might be. That's usually my job… to get the hot girl!"

Sam chuckled. "We might never see her again anyways. But did you find anything?"

"Actually," Dean said with pride, "I did. Found a bunch of abandoned cars at Pescadero Point."

"Is there anything up there that people might go to?"

"Other than the cliff they're parked at, no. It's like they dropped their cars off and left. You think that chick did it?"

Sam pondered for a minute. "Don't know, but I think we should get some more information about Dona Maria before we jump to conclusions."

Dean ran to his car and started the engine. "Good idea, Sam, but who are we going to talk to about this woman if she hasn't existed for over 20 years?"

Sam smirked. "Oh, I think I have an idea."


	4. A Thorough Search

**Chapter Four: A Thorough Search**

A loud crash in the middle of the night awoke Sam. He hopped out of bed, not making the smallest sound, and picked up one of the sawed-offs by the bed. He crept to the door, and while slowly opening it, peered out to see if anyone was outside. Since he saw no one, he shut the door and locked it behind him. He quietly set the gun down and grabbed his laptop off the faded wood desk by the window. As he turned it on, he looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the side table. Sam was shocked; "Why in the world am I up at four in the morning?" he thought to himself.

All night and through the morning, Sam was on his laptop looking up anything he could about Dona Maria del Carmen Baretto. He had been saving links and copying information since he woke up, and constantly looking at his phone, just in case Kimberly called him. He heard Dean waking up from his long nap, then falling off the bed.

Sam laughed. "Well, good morning, Sunshine!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, "I… meant to do that."

"Oh, sure you did." Sam turned back to his laptop. He continued to search for any living members of Dona's family while Dean was forced to welcome the bright sun into his tired eyes.

"Jeez, Sam," Dean said when he finally got up. "How long have you been up?"

Sam chuckled. "Since four."

"It's eleven right now! What have you been doing?" Dean plopped back into bed, sighing when he hit the warm sheets.

Sam immediately got up and pulled Dean out of bed. "Don't even think about going back to sleep, Dean. I've been working on the case." He went back to staring at his laptop, looking up more information that ended up being information he already found out.

"So… what're we doing today?" Dean asked, "Anything fun?"

"Well, I found some of Dona's family members that live in the area, a place she used to work, _and _her ex-fiancé, Carlos Perez."

"What? You think this Perez guy had something to do with this chick's murder?"

"Well, one of the myths are that she is a bride left at the altar. If we can figure out how she could be this 'rogue bride' from her ex-fiancé, we should be able to get rid of her faster."

"And it should explain why she's taking brunette females."

"Right." Sam pulled up a page on his computer about Carlos. "So, Carlos Perez: 56 years old, no criminal record, used to own a record shop." He turned to Dean. "This guy has never done a bad thing in his life!"

"Or so it says…" Dean replied. "Maybe we should check him out today. I mean, we only have two days and we need to find how to get rid of this woman or she is going to kill two innocent people, and I am _not_ going to let that happen."

Sam looked at Dean, then grabbed his jacket. "Okay. I'll go talk to Carlos. You… go take a shower."

Dean nodded and walked into the bathroom. Sam grabbed Dean's keys from the table and yelled, "I'm taking the car!"

Dean ran out the bathroom in a flash, saying, "Noooooo waaaaaaaay, Sammy. Find your own car."

"But- but- it's only for about a couple hours, Dean!"

Dean sighed. "Fiiiiiiine. Take it. But you gotta leave now before I change my mind!"

Sam ran out the door, through the hallway, and down the stairs to get to the exit of the hotel. He heard Dean scream, "Don't scratch her!" as Sam got in the Impala and drove off.

Sam looked at a piece of paper that he wrote Carlos's address on. He turned on the first road he passed, when suddenly his phone started ringing. He picked it up from the cup holder and realized that the number calling wasn't saved in his phone. Sam cautiously answered it. "Hello?"

A familiar voice answered. "Sam?"

"Kimberly? Hey! What's up?"

"Well," Kimberly started, "I'm going to someone's house to investigate this case, and I was wondering if you… uh…-"

Sam chuckled. "Sure, I'll help. Where at?"

"At 5982 Costa Drive."

Sam looked at his piece of paper, which matched the same address. "At Carlos Perez's house? I was gonna go there, too!"

Kimberly chuckled. "Well, then! I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Sam hung up with Kimberly and placed his phone back in the cup holder. He sighed and sat his phone back into the cup holder. He then smiled as he pushed hard on the gas.

A few minutes later, Sam arrived at Carlos's house. It was infested with overgrown weeds and shrubs. The siding was falling off, a destroyed car was in the middle of the driveway, and he swore he saw a few dead cats in those weeds. Once Sam got out of the car, he saw Kimberly across the street. She got out of the car and waved at Sam as she ran over to him.

"Thanks for coming, Sam," she said.

"Don't mention it," Sam replied, "I was coming here, anyway."

Kimberly chuckled. "So, how are we going in this?"

Sam pulled out an ID from his pocket. "We're criminal investigators. Do you have one of these?"

Kimberly pulled something similar from her pocket. "Do you think you're the only one that lies?"

Sam smiled, then they walked up the step to Carlos's house. When they got to the door, Kimberly knocked. Once she did she quickly turned to Sam and said, "Wait, what are we calling ourselves?"

Just before Sam could answer, an older man opened the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Uh, are you Carlos Perez?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

Sam hesitated. "Well, I'm Agent Gibbons and this is my partner, Agent Lennox. We're re-opening the missing persons case of Dona Maria del Carmen Barretto."

"We'd like to ask you some questions, if you have a few minutes, sir."

Carlos sighed. "I had to put up with this years ago, but… I guess. Come on in."

Sam and Kimberly walked in, shut the door behind them, and made their way to the kitchen table where Carlos was seated. Kimberly pulled out a tape recorder from her bag.

"Sir, does this bother you?"

He looked at the tape recorder. "No, I guess not."

Kimberly started recording as Sam took a deep breath. "Tell us about the last time you saw Dona."

"Well," Carlos started, "The last time I saw Dona was August 21, 1986. We had gotten engaged six months earlier and were expected to be married that day."

"What happened?" Kimberly asked.

Carlos turned to a picture of a happy couple and took it. "I remember it like it was yesterday. On August 21st, Dona and I went to lunch. We were talking about our future and she said she wanted to sell the land she owned-."

"How did Dona get that land?"

"It was her father's, but when he died, Dona inherited it. But anyway, she wanted to sell the land so that she didn't have to take care of it all the time, and so that we could have enough money to buy a bigger house. After that, she left to go get her dress, and when I arrived at the church, the priest said she was gone."

Sam looked at Kimberly, then at Carlos. "Did Dona have any enemies? People that wanted to take her land?"

"Not that I know of, but she _was_ hanging out with someone multiple times before she died."

"Do you remember his name?" Kimberly blurted.

Carlos hesitated. "I don't remember his first name, but I think his last name was… Vena?"

Kimberly's eyes suddenly got big. "Oh," she said.

"Well, are we done?" Carlos asked.

Sam held out his hand. "Yes, sir. Thank you for helping us out." He handed Carlos his number. "If you find anything more about this, call me and let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Carlos replied. Sam and Kimberly both shook Carlos's hand as they were escorted out of his home.

As they exited, Kimberly was silent. Sam stopped her before she could leave. "Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked.


	5. Kimberly Revealed

**Chapter Five: Kimberly Revealed**

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Kimberly hesitated and ran to her car. Sam bolted after her and got in her car with her.

"Please," Sam said, "I just want to help."

Kimberly wiped her face, then looked at Sam. "Vena… that's _my _last name, Sam. That 'Vena' Carlos is talking about… he could be my dad!"

"Now, don't just assume that-"

"Oh, I'm not assuming. My dad would be gone for _weeks_ with no phone calls, no emails. Nothing. Don't you think I have a right to think my dad did something suspicious?"

Sam sighed. "You're right. You do. But we really don't know yet… he said he didn't know and that Vena was a possibility. How about I call Dean, and we go to lunch or something? Let's get your mind off this for now."

Kimberly smiled. "I'd love that, Sam." Sam got out of her car and called Dean. A few rings passed and finally, Dean answered.

"Hello?"

"Dean, Carlos Perez didn't do anything. He didn't leave her, rather she left him."

"So what's she so vengeful about?"

"I don't know. He did say that she was hanging around with someone with the last name 'Vena' though."

"Well, we gotta look into that."

"Okay, then. I'm going to be out for a couple of hours and I'll be back at the hotel later."

"Ooh, Sammy found a girlfriend?"

With disgust, he said, "No, it's SAM," and hung up on Dean. He turned to Kimberly and said, "So, I hear Blue Moon has great chicken salads."

"Sounds great," Kimberly replied, "I'm going to run to my hotel real quick and get something. Meet you there?"

Sam smiled. "Okay!"

Kimberly started her car and drove off, waving to Sam as she sped away.

Sam sprinted to the Impala and started his car. Motorhead started blaring from the speakers, so Sam immediately took the old tape out and threw in a John Mayer cassette he made himself. As John's music came on, Sam's palms began to sweat. He started shaking in fear, but it wasn't because of a ghost.

'What are you, doing, Sam? It's just lunch. Don't be nervous.' he thought to himself.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Blue Moon Diner; he realized it was the same place he had awoken to the day before. Sam locked the car and walked in the diner, sitting at a table that Kimberly would immediately see. He rubbed the sweat off his face. 'Why am I so sweaty?' he mumbled.

As he smoothed his hair, the bell above the door rang, and in came Kimberly. Sam never noticed how pretty she was until she gracefully walked through the door. He tried describing her in his mind, but even though he was silent, he was still being real awkward. As she sat down, he could not hear anything she was saying. All he could do was stare into her bright, emerald eyes.

"**SAM!**" Kimberly yelled, hoping to get his attention.

Sam jumped. "I'm sorry… I'm a little… preoccupied."

"Thinking about the case?"

Sam laughed. "Uh, yeah. I'm thinking about what Carlos was saying earlier."

"Oh." She folded her hands and looked at them, then started twirling her thumbs. "Can we… not talk about the case right now? Can we just get to… well… get to know each other?"

Sam was shocked. In all his years of hunting, no girl ever just wanted to 'get to know each other'. Either they wanted to cry on his shoulder about how bad their lives were or wanted to jump into his pants. "Yeah, that'd be great. I honestly don't know what to say after this…"

"Well," Kimberly chuckled, "maybe we can share our childhoods. Every hunter has an interesting story to tell, no matter how sad."

Sam smirked. "Oh, well you don't want to know _mine_."

"What? You think _my_ childhood was apple pies and sunflowers?" she joshed.

They both laughed, and after they calmed down, Sam proposed an idea. He held up a fist. "Let's do this!'

Kimberly held out her fist. "Thumb wrestling?"

"No! Rock-paper-scissors! Whoever loses goes first."

Kimberly and Sam played a round. Sam, being the best at rock-paper-scissors, won the game, so Kimberly had to start.

She sighed. "Well, where to begin… I was born in Owego, New York in 1984, my mother died the day I was born, my father was the owner of one of the local general stores, and my older brother, Jason, took care of me most of the time."

"Dean used to take care of me when my dad would be on jobs."

"My dad would be gone for weeks, though. Jason and I needed to learn how to take care of ourselves while he was on his so-called 'ship trips'. It wasn't until I was fourteen that I learned that he was a hunter. Jason was eighteen at the time, and he had started a band. He didn't think the world of hunting was a great place to grow up in, so he took me with him to all his tours for about six months. I quickly became to hate tour life, so I took three hundred dollars from Jason's concert earnings and took a plane back to Owego. I've been with my dad ever since."

"You ever catch anything good?"

"Pretty much everything you've seen, I've gotten. Wendigos, shape shifters, ghost children… and an exorcism or two."

Sam laughed. "So how'd you get your car?"

"My Mustang? Oh, it was a gift from my dad. Kind of his way of saying sorry."

"For what?"

She sighed. "Maybe another time on that one."

Sam nodded his head. "I understand. Anything else?"

Kimberly smirked. "Not now. Your turn."

Sam groaned, "Fine, if you say so." He then talked about everything: his parents, Dean, Stanford, Jessica, some of his adventures, and childhood memories. Kimberly chimed in a few times, talking about her Christmases with Jason and their neighbors. Sam would talk about _his _favorite Christmas in 1991, when he and Dean had their first real Christmas. And the two of them talked and laughed until the restaurant closed at 7:30, thanks to a wedding reception.

As they walked out of the Blue Moon, Sam and Kimberly kept talking about happy memories of their childhoods. They approached her car and she opened her door.

"Sam, thank you. I had a _wonderful_ time."

Sam smirked. "Well, I did too."

She walked over to Sam and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later?"

Sam, awestruck, just nodded and waved. Kimberly smiled and got in her car, started it, and sped away. Sam then yelled real loud, ran to his car, and headed back to the hotel after a long, but very interesting day.


	6. Anita, Too?

**Chapter Six: Anita, Too?**

Pulling into the hotel they were staying, Sam was still enamored by his experience with Kimberly. He grabbed his John Mayer cassette from the tape player and parked the car in front of their door. Sam ran in, seeing Dean asleep on an old, wooden chair with a few newspapers and scissors spread out on the table in front of him. He set his bag down quietly, to not awaken Dean from his slumber, and tip-toed to the table, trying to take a peek at the newspaper clippings. There were a few pictures he could see without moving anything: a woman in a white dress, a family photo, a house. Some were hidden under the scissors, so he could not see those ones. Then, from the corner of his eye, Sam found a clipping of a young, happy couple. He picked it up and read the caption below the picture. In shock, he woke Dean. Dean jumped, mumbling, "What is it, Sam?"

"Who's Anita Estevez?"

Dean snatched the picture from Sam's hand. "I don't remember cutting this one out."

Sam took it back and read the caption out loud. _"'Carlos Alfonzo Perez and Anita Lucia Seville-Estevez were wed on April 14, 1987'_." He set the picture back on the table. "I don't understand. Carlos said he loved Dona."

Dean leaned back on the chair, propping his feet on the table. "Well, love's a bitch, isn't it, Sammy?"

"It just blows me away. He had a picture of him and Dona together on the table. He seemed truly _hurt_ talking about it again. But why would he get married eight months after Dona's disappearance?"

Dean then looked at Sam. "Maybe he just… quit looking. Moved on, you know?"

They stared at each other in silence. Sam scowled. "We should talk to this woman."

"Yeah, we better."

After packing up some things and dressing up to fit the part, they got to the car and tried to find Anita's house based on a police report in 1994. Dean parked the car at her house about an hour later, loosening his tie.

"Don't do that!" Sam yelled, "Last time I checked, FBI agents don't look like slobs."

Dean re-tightened his tie. "We don't have to look nice _all_ the time."

"Half the time, we don't."

They both got out of the car, realizing that her house looked a lot nicer and more expensive than Carlos' small home. A giant brick house in the middle of a road full of small homes, there was a brand new white Escalade sitting in the driveway with new rotating rims. Red rose bushes were planted all around the front yard, and even the grass looked freshly planted.

"This lady's _loaded_, man!" Dean yelled.

Sam nudged Dean's shoulder and shook his head in disbelief. They walked up the elaborate staircase and knocked on the large cedar door in unison.

An older woman, looking in her fifties, answered the door. She was short and plump, her cheekbones as fat as a baby's and her hair looking like an over-dyed, frizzy mess.

"Can I help you boys with something?" she kindly asked.

"Yes," Dean replied, "We're from the FBI, Agents Hendrix and Prince. Are you Anita Estevez?"

She nodded. "What is this for?"

"Ma'am, we're re-opening the missing persons case of Dona Barretto. We need to ask you a few questions."

Anita's face went blank. She couldn't find the words to say. "Okay. Would you officers like some coffee?"

They both declined the offer. Anita showed Sam and Dean to the table and offered them chairs. As they sat down, Sam began the interview. "Were you and Dona friends?"

"Oh, yes. Very good friends. We used to go to the coffee shop on Tuesdays for jazz night!"

"When was the last time you saw or heard about Dona?" Dean inquired.

"I went with her to her dress fitting the day of her wedding. We had to adjust the chest because her little breasts got a little bigger than expected!" She laughed at this, then went on. "After that, I went home. Next thing I know, Carlos calls me and he's all frantic. He said she was missing and never showed up to the wedding. I tried telling Carlos that she might have left town, but after she didn't come back for a couple of weeks, well, 20 years now, I knew something was wrong. So, I filed a missing persons report."

"So, you didn't go to the wedding?"

"No. At the time, Carlos and I had some disputes. But after Dona's disappearance, we patched things up, got married, and then got divorced."

"Carlos didn't fill out the missing persons report?"

Anita looked at them in disgust. "Carlos was hurting. His fiancé was missing! I did for him because Dona Barretto was my friend."

Throughout the interview, Sam's cell phone kept vibrating in his pocket. It wasn't a loud vibration, but it was violent enough to make Sam leave. He apologized for his early leave and shook her hand. Dean followed moments after.

As they got outside, Sam checked his phone's notifications. He missed a text from Kimberly that said "Call me ASAP!", plus a phone call and a voicemail, all from Kimberly.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam accessed the voicemail and heard an exhausted voice from the other line.

"Guys… please help me. I'm at the Center Drive Motel, room 117. Whatever Ms. Estevez told you… it's wrong. Please… come soon."

Sam and Dean rushed into the Impala and raced to Center Drive.


	7. The Truth Might Set You Free

**Chapter Seven: The Truth Might Set You Free**

When they arrived at the Center Drive Motel, Dean told Sam to check on Kimberly in her room while he went to the bathroom. Sam quickly obliged, hesitantly looking at each door, trying to find Kimberly. At last he found it. He walked to the door and knocked, but no one answered. Sam then peered into the window. Kimberly was lying on the bed, looking exhausted. Sam took the tiny lock pick from his pocket and shoved it into the door, unlocking it in an instant. He swung the door open, rushing to Kimberly and wrapping her limp body in his arms.

He tried calling her name, throwing water on her face, and even smacking her cheeks. She would not wake up. Then he started to worry. He checked her pulse. "Thank God," he said in relief. Then he checked to see if she was breathing. Sam didn't feel anything, so he started to panic. He hesitantly called Dean. Before Dean could get a word in, Sam yelled, "Dean, she's not breathing. What do I do?"

"Does she have a pulse?"

"Yes!"

"I'm coming now." Dean hung up on Sam and in a few moments, arrived at the front door. He went to the other side of the bed and checked her pulse. "It's normal."

"Then how is she not breathing, Dean?" Sam paused for a moment. "And… and how did she know we-"

Suddenly, there was a long gasp from the limp body in between them. Kimberly abruptly sat up and looked at Sam, embracing him the moment she realized he was Sam. She softly cried on his shoulder while he held her tightly, assuring her that things were okay. She let go and gave Dean a quick hug, saying, "What took you guys so long?"

"We were talking to this woman… Anita Estevez," Sam replied.

Kimberly looked at Sam. "That's why I needed you guys here. I got some information."

Dean got interested. "From who?"

She veered to her Converses. Kimberly untied the laces and threw them onto the floor. "Please, don't think I'm-"

Sam interrupted her. "It was Dona, right?"

Kimberly looked at Sam. "How did you know?"

"Oh, you know," he replied, "just a hunch." He touched Kimberly's shoulder. "Just tell us everything."

She sat up on the bed. "Well, about an hour ago, I was looking things up about the case and found Dona Barretto's missing persons report again. When you issue a missing persons report, you have to write who wrote it. Anita Estevez wrote Dona's report. I tried looking up Anita, but I got this… migraine. And I heard screaming all around me. And then…" She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"Dona came to crash the party?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much. And she fit the description of the pictures and the report to a tee. She was heavyset, curly black hair, big brown eyes, the large scar on her cheek, even the white dress. It fit perfectly! And then she started talking to me…"

"What'd she say?"

"She said something like… _Don't let those boys believe anything that backstabbing Anita has to say. She is a criminal, a mindless freak! _And… and…" She couldn't get the rest of the words out. It was too hard.

Sam hugged her again while Dean rubbed her back in comfort. "It's okay," Dean said, "Whatever it is, nothing's gonna happen to her."

"No!" she yelled back, "She talked about my dad! She said _And if only I would have listened to that two-faced Cliff Vena._ _He told me to kill her when I had the chance. __He told me__ and I didn't listen! And she killed me! Who would've thought that Cliff would help Anita and Carlos get married and receive my estate!_" Kimberly got off the bed and looked at Sam and Dean. "And I remember this perfectly… she came over to me and started playing with my hair. And she started screaming at me, saying, _Someone's gonna feel the same pain I did… VERY soon. Either the woman who killed me…_" she paused to wipe away her tears. "_or the daughter of the man who deceived me. I don't have to search for either of you, anymore!_ And then she vanished. That's when I called you guys. Apparently, you were at Anita's house… what did she say?"

Sam told her what Anita had told them at her house. He then took Kimberly's hands and placed them in his. "We're going to get her. I promise."

Dean sat by them. "Yeah. Even if she kills us before we can get her!"

Kimberly giggled. "Thanks, guys." She let go of Sam's hands and walked to her laptop; she pulled up a map. "Do you remember when we first met? At Pebble Beach?"

They both nodded. "Didn't you go to Pescadero Point that night, Dean?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Did you see anything suspicious-"

"Nope, just some abandoned cars."

Kimberly groaned. "I wasn't finished. Did you find anything suspicious _on the side of the hill_?"

"Why would I look there? It's just a long drop to the water."

"I don't think so," she replied as she pulled up pictures on her computer. They were pictures of Dona and Carlos standing on a plot of land by a large, wooden door. "Pescadero Point was land that Dona owned. There's a large door on that small area of land. Inside that door, I'm assuming, is a room. _That room _should be where Dona takes these girls."

Sam studied the pictures. "Well, if you and Anita are Dona's targets tonight…"

"We'd better go now." Dean finished.

Kimberly nodded. She grabbed a few things: a flashlight, salt rounds, a sawed-off, and a lock pick. Sam grabbed her hand and, Dean following, rushed to the Impala.


End file.
